The golden sister
by PotterRaver28
Summary: There was more to the reason Lily Evans hated James Potter than it said in the books...Cassiopeia Callidora Potter was her best friend-bullied relentlessly by her jealous older brother-and had a terrible secret...she was a seer. Going through Hogwarts she finds trouble, friendship, hurt but most of all...a seemingly impossible love.


Just so you know, I have not deserted 'The forgotten Potter'! I've been busy and haven't really planned far beyond the already posted chapters yet so it's just **temporarily** on hold while I figure out what to do with the plot and éfor now but this **will** be updated though it may be sporadically. Now, on with the story!

Chapter one

Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter née Black, though eager for children, had resigned themselves to the fact that they would never have more than James after Dorea had been told that it was impossible by both magical and muggle—the Potters had always been more open-minded pure-bloods—healers.

So, nearly two years after her son's birth (which had been riddled with complications), the couple found themselves staring, stunned, at the same healer who'd told them that Dorea would never be able to carry more children.

"I-I'm pregnant?" stuttered Dorea, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Every test was affirmative." Replied the overly zealous woman sitting opposite them.

"Are you certain that they were performed correctly?" asked Charlus dubiously.

"I can assure you that St. Mungos staff were more than capable of performing them." said the healer, smile now slightly forced.

"But you-you said it wasn't possible!" exclaimed Dorea. At this, the healer looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It seems that our previous conclusions were a little…off. It was extremely unlikely, of course—the probability was so low that we didn't even consider it—, but I can happily confirm that you are, indeed, expecting. Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter!"

The result of those three sentences was two broken chairs, crater-like holes in the wall, a trembling healer, and a sued St. Mungos but, nevertheless, on the 28th of May 1961 Cassiopeia Callidora Potter was born and the elder Potters were exponentially happy.

For the first three years of little Cassiopeia's life, the Potters continued to live in blissful happiness. However, that all changed on December 25th.

Perhaps it was the magical power of Yule that caused the long lost family magic to show itself, or perhaps it simply happened by chance. Regardless of why it showed up—which the Potters doubted they would ever discover—something both wonderful and horrible had happened that day. When Charlus had realised that Cassiopeia was missing he set out to look for her—as it was time to open the presents.

Having uttered a quick point-me spell he walked down long, winding corridors and soon reached a more deserted part of the manor. The thick dust (the house-elves had been ordered to leave this section of Potter manor alone many years ago and instead focus on other tasks) made it easy to spot the small, closely-spaced footprints amongst the sea of grey.

However, they stopped after a moment or two and Charlus (having abandoned the point-me spell after spotting the footprints) spun around in confusion. Finally, he spotted his daughter sitting against the wall with her back oddly stiff and delicate features blended in with the stone.

"Cassi?" Charlus asked almost hesitantly. He got no response. Reaching for Cassiopeia, Charlus immediately stilled the movement when usually silvery-grey eyes snapped open. They were now glowing with barely restrained power and her pupils had been completely overtaken by the irises.

Then, in a harsh, scratchy voice, she spoke. Charlus unconsciously memorised the words that came from Cassiopeia's lips even as they were uttered, prevented from moving by the same force that seemed to emit from his daughter.

It took a minute at most for the prophecy to be uttered, but to Charlus it felt far longer. He felt torn between pride and horror. While it was considered a great hour for a family to be gifted with a seer and would undoubtedly widen the Potter's influence if word got out seers would see visions of all things—good and bad—and many had committed suicide after seeing particularly horrific visions. And, if the current political climate was anything to go by, Cassiopeia's visions would be anything but good.

Seers needed to be recorded with the unspeakables as soon as the gift was uncovered and then be trained extensively in the mind arts to protect any prophecies they might have. While he had never really thought on it before, now that it concerned him Charlus was worried by most seer's hard existence, and vowed to make sure that his daughter kept both her sanity and happiness intact. Then, he gently picked up Cassiopeia's now unconscious form and strode back to his wife, who—after hurrying her into the passageway—he quickly informed of the events.

"W-what do we do?" Dorea asked almost hysterically. At this, Charlus sat down their child and grabbed her by her shoulders with almost-bruising force.

"No one can find out, not even James. Cassiopeia's too young, too vulnerable, no one but the unspeakables and us will be told." All this was said with powerful intensity in the place of Charlus's normally jovial tone and Dorea nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"When should we tell them?" Dorea asked.

"Now. Most of the ministry will be at home, there'll be no one to ask any questions." Charlus replied immediately, leaving no room for argument.

And so, as the three Potter's flooed to ministry, they never noticed the last member of their family—who'd only received a hurried goodbye—glaring angrily after them, his small mind only fully comprehending two things. His parents—on Christmas of all days!—had chosen his sister over him…and he didn't like it.


End file.
